¿Triste Navidad?
by silves
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Esta sería mi segunda Navidad sin Edward, pero esta vez no estaba sola.


Título: ¿Triste Navidad?  
>Penname: Silves<br>Summary: _Contest: S.L.N._Esta sería mi segunda Navidad sin Edward, pero esta vez no estaba sola.

Pareja a trabajar: Bella y Edward.  
>Número de palabras: 7.325<p>

Imagen utilizada: N° 2, Punto de encuentro

Canción utilizada: N° 20 New Year's Day U2

Frase utilizada: N° 15. Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe? !Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dineros y que pienses !hey estás sola!.

_23 de diciembre 2011_

- Si Alice tienes razón, debo ser feliz en Navidad por Anthony, pero es sólo un bebé, no se da cuenta todavía, así que déjame hundirme y sentirme triste y amargada sólo este año, - dije entre sollozos

- Ni hablar Bella, no te lo voy a permitir, que mi hermano no esté aquí no puede hundirte – me dijo Alice mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

- Alice, lleváis un mes sin tener noticias suyas, y yo mucho más, no puedo seguir esperando que me perdone, ya me temo lo peor – conseguí decir con un hilo de voz

- ¡No está muerto me oyes!, así que ni lo pienses, que eso ni se te pase por la cabeza – me chilló Alice, mientras mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas, ¿pero cómo se le ocurría creer que yo pensaba eso?

- ¡Dios! ¡Claro que no está muerto, sino tendríamos noticias, aunque fueran esas, simplemente ha decidido olvidarme y no volver! Y ahora déjame sola, por favor, necesito estar sola con Anthony, hacerme a la idea que así será mi vida siempre – le chillé mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta de casa.

- Vale me voy, me voy – dijo alzando las manos – pero no creas ni por un segundo que me he rendido, mañana es Nochebuena y vendrás a casa de mis padres a cenar, no vas a dejar a Charlie sólo con nosotros, sabes que tu padre vendrá para estar contigo y si no vas lo dejarás sólo en una casa en la que se siente extraño, hazlo por Charlie, por favor – me dijo mientras me miraba con ojos tristes y para finalizar haciendo un puchero.

- Odio la navidad, ¿para qué existe? !Solo sirve para hacernos gastar dineros y que pienses !hey estás sola!. – Alice casi me pega - Vale, vale, - conseguí decirle antes de que montara en cólera - No prometo que yo estaré pero Anthony sí, os lo llevaré por la tarde para que pase la noche con vosotros, es todo lo que puedo prometer. Ahora márchate por favor, de verdad no necesito seguir hablando de esto.

Por fin Alice se marchó y pude quedarme sola, me dirigí a la cocina cogí un gran bote de helado y me senté frente a la chimenea con un gran cucharón a ahogar mis penas con helado de vainilla y cookies. Después de 6 cucharadas, Anthony se despertó, así que me acerqué a su cuarto para darle su toma.

Mientras lo amantaba siempre le hablaba de su padre, me prometí que siempre sería así, nada de recuerdos tristes, existen muchas teorías de que tú estado de ánimo mientras lo alimentas le afecta, así que decidí que le hablaría de recuerdos felices junto a su padre.

- Hace seis años que conocí a tu padre…

_Acababa de terminar mis estudios de medicina y comenzaba mi primer año de especialización en pediatría. Estábamos todos los residentes de primero esperando por nuestros adjuntos, cuando oí mi nombre en la voz más perfecta que podía imaginar_

_- ¿Doctora Swan?_ – _me volví despacio, y cuando vi quien me tocaba como adjunto casi tienen que pedir un carro de paradas para mí, allí estaba el ser más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, Edward Cullen, si su voz me había parecido sexy, cuando lo vi mi mente se quedó en blanco,_

_- Doctora Isabella Swan? – repitió, yo seguía totalmente paralizada hasta que Ángela me dio un codazo, sacándome de mi alucinación y contesté un estúpido – Yo – mientras mi cara comenzaba a tonarse cada vez más roja._

_Me miró de arriba abajo, como escrutándome y yo me ruboricé aún más si era posible._

_- Vamos Dra. Swan, no tenemos todo el día, sígame tenemos pacientes que atender._

_- Hasta el fin del mundo – pensé, pero para mí vergüenza había pensado en voz alta, de lo que fui consciente cuando él me contestó_

_- Eso ya lo veremos, de momento con que me siga a ver a los pacientes me conformo – mientras se volvía dándome una media sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo, cosa que hizo que me quedara paralizada, de nuevo, mientras mis compañeros rompían en carcajadas._

_En mí vida había pasado tanta vergüenza, sé que a veces digo cosas sin pensar, pero lo de pensar en alto no me había pasado nunca, o por lo menos eso creo._

Cambié a Anthony de pecho mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa recordando lo que le estaba contando.

Desde ese día se dedicó hacerme la vida placenteramente imposible, creo que ese primer año estuvieron a punto de hacer un estudio científico del rubor, por si era posible que fuera permanente, ya que era entrar al hospital y ya me ruborizaba, y no conseguía mi color normal hasta que llegaba a casa. Cuando no era mi mente la que me jugaba malas pasadas imaginándome con él, era Edward el que me hacía ruborizar.

_- Vamos Dra Swan, creo que todavía nos queda mucho camino para el fin del mundo – me decía cada vez que me reunía con él para la ronda de pacientes, acompañándolo, como no, con su media sonrisa y su guiño._

_Mi vida ese año se redujo al trabajo, bueno miento, se redujo a Edward, ya que pasaba más horas en el hospital con él que en casa, y total cuando llegaba a casa sólo era capaz de pensar en él. No necesitaba verlo para saber que entraba en la misma habitación en la que yo estaba, mi cuerpo lo sabía incluso antes de que fuera consciente de ello, mi piel se erizaba y era como si un imán me atrajera hacia sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, como los tuyo Anthony, tan intensos, fuertes y preciosos como los tuyos mi niño._

_Cuando por fin conseguí que no se me notara que estaba loca por él, o eso creía yo, fui capaz de realizar mi trabajo, me encantaba, y sobre todo me encantaba como era Edward con los niños, los trataba de una forma increíble, los hacía sentir especiales, los trataba con cariño y respeto, se sabía los nombres de cada paciente, incluso jugaba con ellos mientras los exploraba para no hacerles sentir incómodos, y eso aprendí de él, no sólo todos los conocimientos médicos que puedas imaginar, sino su trato a los pacientes._

_Poco a poco me fui sintiendo más cómoda a su lado, y aunque cada vez que nos rozábamos yo sentía un escalofrío que me recorría todo el cuerpo, y él me miraba a los ojos como taladrándome, como intentando leer mi mente, yo lo controlaba y era capaz de hacer como si no hubiese pasado._

_A medida que pasaba el primer año Edward iba irremediablemente convirtiéndose en mi centro de gravedad, aunque yo intentaba con todas mi fuerzas que no fuera así. Tú tía Ángela se reía de mí siempre a la hora del almuerzo diciéndome que ya era hora de que me lanzara y dejara de hacerme la dura, ella estaba convencida de que Edward sentía algo por mí,_

_- Bella a ver cuando por fin te lías con tu adjunto, está buenísimo, y además nunca te quita la vista de encima. Sabes – me dijo acercándose a mí oído - se rumorea por el hospital que desde que llegamos los nuevos residentes él ya no tontea con las enfermeras, cosa que por cierto no las tiene muy contentas._

_- Deja ya los chismorreos Ángela, eso no va contigo – le contesté en un intento de cambiar de conversación._

_- Ya!, pero contigo si, además que se sepa nunca se ha liado con nadie del hospital pero a las enfermeras les gustaba el coqueteo con él y les hacía pensar que no era tan inalcanzable como parece._

_Ya casi llevaba un año de residencia cuando Ángela trazó "su plan maestro"._

_- Oh! Vamos Ángela, es que ¿no le has visto? ¿Crees que alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como yo? Por favor, sé que me ves con buenos ojos porque me quieres, pero no te equivoques, la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien, y creo que incluso somos amigos, pero nada más._

_- Vamos Bella, inténtalo, ¿qué pierdes? – de repente sus ojos se iluminaron – ya sé el momento perfecto, la fiesta benéfica del hospital, que además organiza su madre, Esme, la esposa del director del hospital, Carlisle, será el momento perfecto, ya buscaré un muérdago para que tengas oportunidad de besarlo, y así por lo menos te quitas las ganas un poco – y rompió en carcajadas._

- Y así, y gracias al "plan maestro" de tú tia Angie, tú padre y yo nos besamos debajo del muérdago, y desde ese día y hasta hace un año me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo…

- Pero ya te contaré la historia de nuestro primer beso más adelante, que es hora de volver a tu cunita a dormir. – Le dije a mi niño mientras dejaba un beso en su frente antes de volver a meterlo en su cuna.

Sí, hacía un año que mi vida se había convertido en lo que es ahora, soledad, de no ser por Anthony, las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero no me arrepiento, no cambiaría nada, aunque lo haya perdido a él.

Durante mis años de residencia, estuvimos siempre juntos, y quedamos que en cuanto acabara la residencia nos iríamos con Médicos sin fronteras, teníamos ganas de hacer algo "grande", la verdad es que era mi sueño, acabar la especialización en pediatría, ahorrar lo suficiente e irme un año con médicos sin fronteras, y lo convertí en su sueño también.

_- Sabes, en cuanto acabe la especialización me gustaría irme – le dije un día, mientras preparaba la cena en nuestro apartamento, sí, nuestro, nos habíamos mudado a vivir juntos al año de comenzar nuestra relación,_

_- ¿Irte? Sin mí no vas a ningún sitio, pequeña – me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y después basaba mi cuello, cosa que me hacía perder el hilo de lo que estaba hablando._

_Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar concentrarme, y me giré entre sus brazos, cosa que no fue buena idea, me había encontrado con esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome intensamente, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba adivinar que me pasaba por la cabeza. Volví a sacudir mi cabeza intentando romper el hechizo de su mirada, a lo que Edward respondió con una sonora carcajada, soltándome y sentándose en la mesa._

_- Vale, dejo de deslumbrarte para que me cuentes a que te refieres – mientras en su cara se dibujaba esa media sonrisa descarada que me volvía loca._

_- A ver, siempre he querido hacerme de Médicos sin fronteras y marcharme un tiempo a echar una mano, y si no lo hago cuando acabe no lo haré nunca – le dije mientras me sentaba en su regazo._

_Él rodeó mi cintura con sus fornidos brazos, y con su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza me contestó mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo – Bien, a mí también me gustaría, pero nunca he tenido el valor para alejarme tanto de mi familia, pero si vamos juntos sería genial._

_Y así, cuando me quedaba ya poco para terminar, comenzamos con los planes del viaje, realmente estábamos muy emocionados por poder ayudar, con irnos a algún lugar perdido a curar niños._

_Teníamos los billetes al Congo, y todo organizado, sólo nos quedaban las vacunas y los análisis para irnos. Cuando llegaron los resultados de mis análisis no lo podía creer, ¡estaba embarazada!, era imposible, mi período no había fallado y nos cuidábamos, tenía que ser un error._

_Volví a repetirlos sin que Edward se enterara de nada, y efectivamente dieron positivo, ¡estaba embarazada de 10 semanas!, no podía irme, no podía poner en riesgo a mi bebé, un bebé de Edward y mío, así que tome la peor decisión de mi vida, no decírselo._

_Llegué a casa con los resultados en la mano, dispuesta a contárselo, a decirle que íbamos a ser padres, pero cuando entré en la habitación el estaba completamente emocionado haciendo la maleta, preparando el equipaje para el viaje, sus ojos no paraban de brillar mientras me decía:_

_- Bella, ésta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el poder irme, el que nos vayamos, tengo tantas ganas de ayudar, creo que definitivamente nací para esto, nunca he sido tan feliz como me siento en éste momento, no cambiaría de opinión por nada ni por nadie…_

_Él seguía hablando, pero en mi cabeza sólo oía una y otra vez "nací para esto, nunca he sido tan feliz, no cambiaría de opinión por nada ni por nadie, nací para esto, nunca he sido tan feliz, no cambiaría de opinión por nada ni por nadie". Yo no podía hacerle esto, ahora no, no habíamos hablado nunca de hijos, igual él no quería tenerlos, y conociéndolo si se lo decía se quedaría, y no podía cargar con eso viéndolo tan feliz. Y así decidí no decírselo, simplemente con un hilo de voz le dije:_

_-Que tengas un buen viaje, yo no voy – Edward se quedó paralizado como intentando asimilar mis palabras, soltó la camiseta que tenía entre manos dejándola caer al suelo._

_-¿Qué?, repíteme lo que has dicho, no te he entendido bien – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente._

_- Lo que has oído Edward, que yo no voy, no estoy preparada para éste viaje._

_- Claro que lo estás pequeña, pero tienes miedo, son los nervios de última hora, pero tranquila estaremos juntos – me dijo mientras alzaba mi cara para mirarme a los ojos, y yo le dije lo único que haría que él se fuera sin mí…_

_- Para lo que no estoy preparada es para irme contigo – lo solté sin más. Su mirada se heló tanto que me dio miedo, soltó mi cara se alejo unos pasos y volvió a su maleta._

_- Muy bien, ha quedado claro, me voy. – Metió unas cosas más en la maleta, la cerró y se fue, dejándome allí parada sin reaccionar, completamente congelada después de la mirada que me había dado._

_Quedaba una semana para el viaje, y él desapareció, ni siquiera lo vi en el aeropuerto cuando fui a despedirme, allí me enteré que había adelantado el viaje y se había marchado cinco días antes con otro grupo de cooperantes. Mi mundo se desmoronó, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebé. Intenté averiguar donde había ido, la única información que obtuve fue que su destino seguía siendo el Congo._

_Seguí trabajando en el hospital, así que a los pocos días me encontré con Carlisle y por supuesto gracias a la bocazas de Ángela se enteró de mi embarazo. Iba de camino a la mesa donde estaba Ángela con mi bandeja llena de comida no muy sana,_

_- ¿Bella?, - me llamo Carlisle mientras se acercaba._

_- Hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿Sabes algo de Edward? – le pregunté sin poder evitarlo_

_- Si bueno, verás, ha prometido llamar una vez a la semana para hablar con Esme, se limita a decir que va todo bien, que tienen mucho trabajo y que hay muchos niños que tratar, por lo que posiblemente alargue el viaje – mi corazón se encogió sólo de irlo, pero estaba bien, eso era lo importante._

_- Gracias Carlisle – asentí y seguí mi camino hacia la mesa, cuando llegaba Ángela y su enorme bocota hicieron acto de presencia_

_- Joder Bella, con la excusa del embarazo y los antojos no haces más que comer fritos, tienes que empezar a comer comida más sana por ti y por – se quedó callada con la mirada clavada por detrás de mí, me giré lentamente esperando que Carlisle no fuera el que estaba detrás y que no lo hubiera oído pero no, allí estaba mi ex casi suegro mirándome, así que sí efectivamente la bocazas de Ángela lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera. Se acercó, me quitó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó en la mesa, me hizo sentarme y se sentó a mi lado, enfrentándome_

_- Dime que mi hijo no se ha ido sabiendo que estás embarazada, por favor explícame que es esto, que si no me voy al Congo a que me lo explique él._

_- Verás, es que – y mi cerebro empezó a intentar razonar las palabras con las que explicar lo sucedido, pero ellas no llegaban a mi boca – no él no y yo no pude y discutimos y se fue y no le dije. – Y comencé a llorar, Carlisle cogió mis manos entre las suyas._

_- Tranquila, no he entendido absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho, pero esta conversación será mejor que la tengamos en un lugar algo más privado, si te parece vamos a mi despacho, y comes allí mientras me lo cuentas – dijo mientras cogía la bandeja con una mano y con la otra me cogía del brazo llevándome hasta su despacho._

_- Siéntate Bella – me dijo apartando una silla y dejando la bandeja en su escritorio. Me tendió un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. - Tranquilízate para que pueda entenderte, y empieza a comer que ya se está quedando frío._

_Tomé un largo respiro intentando tranquilizarme e intenté explicarle a Carlisle – Verás, me enteré de que estaba embarazada pocos días antes del viaje, y Edward estaba tan ilusionado con irse que no fui capaz de decírselo._

_- Entiendo – dijo Carlisle mirándome con esa mirada que tenía Edward cuando intentaba meterse en mi cabeza, de tal padre tal hijo. - ¿Y te parece normal que se lo ocultaras? ¿Qué explicación le diste para que se fuera sin ti? – dijo después de una larga pausa, e intentando no chillarme._

_- Ya sé que no estuvo bien, que lo hice todo mal, intenté hablar con él pero no pude._

_- Bella explícate mejor, por favor. Respira hondo, tranquilízate y cuéntame exactamente que pasó para que pueda seguirte y entenderlo._

_- Vale, cuando nos hicieron los análisis para el viaje salió que estaba embarazada, antes de decírselo a Edward repetí los análisis y confirmaron mi embarazo. En esas condiciones no podía irme, así que fui a casa a decírselo, y él estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz, que no se lo dije, le dije que no me quería ir con él. Así que Edward cogió su maleta y se marchó. Y yo – comencé a llorar de nuevo – no fui capaz de detenerlo._

_Seguimos hablando un rato más en el que Carlisle casi pierde los nervios intentando entender porque había tomado esa decisión, intentando explicarme que había cometido un gran error, que había destrozado el corazón de Edward y que debía decírselo._

_- Bella como se te ocurrió pensar que Edward antepondría su viaje a ti o su hijo, que no sería feliz junto a ti, ¡por favor! – me dijo levantándose de la silla e intentando mantener la compostura, creo que si no hubiese sido yo me habría dado una ostia._

_- Entiéndeme Carlisle, sé que no lo haría, y yo me sentiría culpable toda mi vida sabiendo que se quedó por mí, y no podía hacerle eso, o eso pensé en ese momento, luego intenté localizarlo para hablar con él, incluso fui al aeropuerto, pero estaba tan cabreado conmigo que no respondió mis llamadas y se fue unos días antes de lo que yo pensaba._

_Seguimos hablando un poco más, prometí no alejarme de ellos si no le decían nada a Edward, y me mantendrían informada de cómo estaba, y desde ese día la familia Cullen se volcó en mi, Alice se volvió inseparable y a veces insoportable, venía todos los días al hospital y a casa a verme. A los siete meses de embarazo, cuando mi enorme tripa no me dejó trabajar más y tuve que quedarme en casa Alice se mudó conmigo, cosa que agradecí ya que eran demasiados recuerdos dentro de esas cuatro paredes para poder sobrellevarlos sola. Pasé unos días con Charlie, mi padre, antes del parto, ya que Alice había conocido a Jasper, el "hombre de su vida" como ella le llamaba, y lo había invitado a casa, cosa que no me hacía sentir muy cómoda, ya que recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a Edward, por el amor que ellos transmitían._

_Alice me informaba de cómo le iba a Edward, él llamaba a su madre todas las semanas. Sabía que estaba bien, pero también sabía que no quería saber nada de mí, un día reuní el valor para intentar hablar con él, así que fui a casa de sus padres a esperar su llamada, Esme cogió la llamada le dijo que yo estaba allí y que quería hablar con él, le dijo que él no quería y colgó antes de poder decirle nada._

Comprobé que Anthony dormía y me fui a la cama después de dejarme envolver por los recuerdos, mañana será un día muy largo.

_24 de diciembre 2011_

A la mañana siguiente preparé las cosas de Anthony para llevarlo a casa con sus abuelos y decidí que era mi última oportunidad, iría a buscarlo, Anthony ya dormía bien por las noches y ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para alimentarse con biberones, por lo que podría irme unos días, sólo de pensarlo se me partía el alma, pero tenía que intentarlo, sólo una vez más.

Hacía más un mes que Edward no se había puesto en contacto, Carlisle habló con los de Médicos sin fronteras y le dijeron que el campamento donde estaba Edward había sido atacado, que ahora lo tenían los rebeldes, pero que aunque no habían podido contactar con ellos sabían que los cooperantes estaban vivos por los comunicados que les habían transmitido, lo único que obtuvimos fue el siguiente mensaje:

Médicos Sin Fronteras (MSF) condena el ataque perpetrado contra uno de sus equipos en Masisi, en la provincia de Kivu Norte, en el este de la República Democrática del Congo (RDC). Durante la noche del domingo 20 al lunes 21 de noviembre, un grupo de hombres armados forzó la entrada al recinto de MSF donde reside el personal de la organización y abrió fuego. Un integrante del equipo resultó herido de bala en el hombro, pero fue atendido inmediatamente por sus compañeros y en este momento se encuentra estable.

Para mantener la seguridad de sus equipos, MSF se ha visto forzada a suspender hasta nuevo aviso las clínicas móviles que llevaba a cabo en varias poblaciones del distrito. Sin embargo, seguirá prestando servicios mínimos de urgencia en el hospital general de referencia de Masisi.

Después de hacer la reserva del billete dejé a Anthony y un cargamento de ropa, pañales, biberones y leche con Esme y le dije que me iría unos días, que necesitaba tres o cuatro días que no se preocuparan por mí, que por favor lo cuidara y me dirigí al aeropuerto.

Tomé mi vuelo al Congo sin decirle nada a nadie, sabía donde localizarlo, ya que Angela me había ayudado a localizarlo.

Tenía que ir al hospital de Masisi, entre el vuelo y el viaje tenía un día y medio, y otro día y medio para regresar junto a mi pequeño, sola o con él, pero necesitaba verlo, sólo podría verlo un par de horas después de un año, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que supiera que tenía un hijo.

Durante el vuelo, intenté dormir, me puso los auriculares y me dejé llevar por la música, hasta que una canción de U2 se coló en mis sueños,

_Bajo un cielo rojo sangre_

_Una multitud se ha reunido en blanco y negro_

_Brazos entrelazados, los pocos elegidos_

_Dicen los periódicos, se dice que es verdad_

_es cierto_

_Y podemos romper_

_Aunque rasgó en dos, que puede ser un_

_Voy a comenzar de nuevo, voy a empezar de nuevo_

_Ah, y tal vez sea el momento adecuado_

_Oh tal vez esta noche_

_Voy a estar contigo otra vez_

Y mientras lloraba dejándome llevar por la voz de Bono, intentaba aferrarme a ello, a que quizás esta noche estaría con él de nuevo.

_25 de diciembre 2011_

Llegué al aeropuerto de Njdili en Kinsasa, donde me esperaba un nativo con un todoterreno para llevarme hasta el hospital de Masisi, nos quedaban muchos kilómetros por delante. Intenté dormir durante el trayecto, pero la emoción, los nervios y el miedo no me lo permitieron, mi acompañante respetó mis silencios, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba entablar conversación, pero ante mis respuestas cortas y sin sentido lo dejaba estar.

26 _de diciembre 2011_

Llegamos al hospital de Masisi, estaba controlado por los rebeldes, no sé exactamente qué les diría mi acompañante, pero nos dejaron pasar y me encontré con una imagen que quisiera olvidar por completo Edward abrazaba a Ángela, mi amiga Angie y la besaba mientras le hacía dar vueltas, mi alma se hundió, sin pensarlo dos veces volví al vehículo y le dije que de vuelta, no paré de llorar en todo el camino.

Cogí el vuelo y a casa.

Mi mente no paraba de darle vuelta a las imágenes de Ángela en los brazos de Edward, por eso estaba tan interesada en ayudarme a localizarlo, en saber cómo llegar a él, y mi mente siguió dando vueltas al tema, desde cuanto tenían una relación, ¿estaban juntos mientras estaba conmigo? ¿por eso le costó tan poco dejarme? Y Ángela, ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me animaba a seguir teniendo esperanzas? Estaba hecha un lío, y necesitaba explicaciones, en cuanto encontrara a Ángela frente a frente le pediría explicaciones.

Fui a casa de Esme a recoger a mi pequeño Anthony, ahora mismo es lo único que necesitaba a mi niño para recuperarme, tenía que hacerlo por él.

No pude evitar que Esme me preguntara:

- Bueno, vas a decirme donde has estado estos cinco días y que has estado haciendo, creo que no te han sentado bien.

- Tranquila Esme, es que el viaje ha sido largo y estoy cansada, otro día te cuento, pero ahora necesito recuperar el sueño y llegar a casa. ¿Qué tal se ha portado Tony?

- Muy bien cariño, ha sido un gran regalo de Navidad por tu parte dejarlo con nosotros, pero nos hubiera gustado que estarías tú también, se te echó de menos, sobretodo Charlie, pero estuvo con su nieto toda la noche, casi no nos dejó acercarnos – y comenzó a reír – bueno cariño realmente te veo muy cansada, será mejor que descanses y hablamos mañana, ¿te parece?

- Gracias por todo Esme, y sí mejor me voy a descansar y mañana hablamos.

- Recuerda que te quiero aquí con Tony para noche vieja y que te quedes a dormir, Charlie ha aceptado y no admito un no por respuesta o mando a Alice a buscarte – me dijo mientras su cara se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo prometo Esme aquí estaré.

Los dos días que faltaban para fin de año dormí todo el tiempo que Tony me dejó, no fui capaz de hablarle de su padre como siempre hacía, porque sólo de pensarlo se me encogía el corazón de dolor y rabia, y no hubiese sido capaz de decir nada bueno de él.

_31 de diciembre 2011_

Llegó el día de fin de año y Alice vino a buscarme, pero antes de irnos me obligó a arreglarme y a poner un vestido que me regaló por Navidad.

Después de un par de horas de soportar al huracán Alice, conseguimos marcharnos hacia casa de sus padres.

Al llegar me sorprendió el jaleo que había en la casa, todo el mundo corriendo de un lado para otro, Esme en la cocina repartiendo órdenes junto con Rosalie, la esposa de su otro hijo Emmet, Carlisle, Charlie y Emmet ponían la mesa siguiendo las indicaciones de ellas. Cuando llegué mi padre lo dejó todo para venir a abrazarme y a quitarme a Anthony de los brazos:

- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo está mi nieto? – dijo mientras me lo quitaba.

- Hola papá, está dormido con cuidado por favor.

- Es mi neto sé cómo tratarlo – me gruñó mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla y se iba hacia el sofá.

Me dirigía a la cocina para ver si necesitaban ayuda cuando los brazos de mi ex casi cuñado me cogieron dándome vueltas por los aires y haciéndome tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

- Bells, que alegría verte te echamos de menos en Navidad, no tenía con quien meterme – y comenzó a reír

- Hola Em, yo también te he echado de menos, pero no sé si ahora me arrepiento, buf, vaya noche me espera ¿no?

Rió aún más fuerte – Me conoces, ya sabes que me encanta que te sonrojes, así que no pararé de intentarlo toda la noche.

Conseguí llegar a la cocina donde saludé a Carlisle en la puerta que salía con un par de bandejas para llevar al comedor. Allí estaban Rose y Esme controlando el horno.

- Hola chicas ¿puedo hacer algo?

- Hola cariño, tranquila por aquí tenemos todo controlado – me respondió Esme mientras se acercaba a darme un beso

- Hola Bells – respondió Rose - ¿y mi sobrino, y Alice?

- Tu sobrino lo ha capturado Charlie, y Alice ha subido a terminar de arreglarse y a llamar a Jasper para saber porqué no ha llegado todavía.

- Dios, ya lo ha pillado tu padre, así que no nos dejará cogerlo en toda la noche – rumió Rose mientras salía de la cocina

Esme aprovechó para hacerme un pequeño interrogatorio para saber donde había estado, pero conseguí cortar la conversación.

- Bueno cariño, ¿me dirás ahora donde has estado estos días?

- Estuve por ahí sin rumbo fijo, ¿habéis adornado el abeto de fuera del jardín? Voy a salir a verlo, necesito tomar un poco el aire.

- Vale Bella, ya he pillado la indirecta, no te preguntaré más, y sí hemos adornado el árbol de fuera, ve a tomar el aire y te aviso cuando esté lista la cena.

Salí al jardín, un árbol cubierto de nieve e iluminado me recibía cerca de la valla que llevaba al bosque. Me paré junto al árbol abrazándome a mi misma mientras mi mirada se perdía a lo largo del oscuro bosque al otro lado de la valla. Dejé divagar mi mente hacia días más felices, días en los que era feliz junto a él. Ya no era capaz de decir su nombre ni siquiera dentro de mi cabeza sin que el corazón se me encogiera, así que lo evitaba por mi propia entereza.

Recordé nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Vino conmigo a casa de Charlie, con la condición de que pasáramos año nuevo con sus padres, fue su presentación oficial. Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba y el interrogatorio que sufrió por parte de Charlie que pasaba su mirada de él a su arma, fue muy divertido en el fondo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, hasta que mi mente disparó la pregunta que llevaba rondando mi cabeza todo el tiempo ¿estaría con Ángela en ese tiempo? Estaba por romper a llorar cuando el ruido del interior de la casa me sacó de mi ensoñación. Supongo que Jasper había llegado. Pero yo necesitaba recuperarme antes de entrar, me dejé caer en la nieve, me senté y rodeé mis rodillas con mis manos dentro del abrigo.

Oí la puerta trasera abrirse, pero no me volví, mi mirada seguía perdida en el bosque. Me recorrió un escalofrío al sentir que se acercaban a mí, por un momento pensé que eso sólo me pasaba cuando él se acercaba, pero deseché la idea evitando volverme por si acaso, alguien de arrodillo a mis espaldas y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me quedé totalmente paralizada. Era él.

- Bells amor – me dijo mientras dejaba un beso detrás de mi oreja - ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

No sabía ni que decir, realmente estaba paralizada, estaba convencida de todo lo que iba a decirle en cuanto lo viera, pero en ese momento me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Estuve en silencio, no sé cuánto tiempo, Edward se giró mirándome de frente, me le quedé mirando sin saber exactamente qué decir, si atacarle o explicarme, no sabía, hasta que él habló

- Bells no estoy enfadado, bueno sí, pero intento entenderte, y sabré perdonarte - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sabrá perdonarme? Pero que se ha creído, y si antes no sabía que decir ahora las palabras salieron de mi boca sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Qué tienes que perdonarme tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Es que realmente crees que soy estúpida? ¡Por favor! Eres un cínico sin escrúpulos – le escupí mientras me ponía en pie y me dirigía hacia la casa.

Me agarró por un brazo y me hizo enfrentarlo – ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? Eres tú la que me ocultó a nuestro hijo durante un año y ¿me vienes con estas?

- No metas a mi hijo en esto, te vi hace cuatro días, así que no intentes mentirme, ¿desde cuándo estás con Ángela? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estar con ella y conmigo? ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta! – la cara de sorpresa que puso fue…, mi yo interior se removió, te pillé, ¡sorpresa!

- ¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Ángela y yo? Y ¿me viste hace cuatro días? No entiendo nada – me dijo sin soltarme y con esa mirada que siempre me daba cuando intentaba meterse en mi cabeza.

- Si, fui Masisi en Navidad a buscarte y contarte todo y te encontré con Ángela, no puedes negarlo lo vi con mis propios ojos – ataqué mientras intentaba controlar la lágrimas que se arremolinaban en mis ojos.

- Por favor si estoy aquí es por Ángela – y mi corazón se encogió y una grieta empezó a abrirse en él, como se atrevía a decírmelo así, no quise escuchar más, me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la casa, pero me alcanzó, sujetándome con sus brazos, abrazándome por la espalda

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- Suéltame Edward, no necesito seguir oyendo esto, por favor suéltame – ya no pude contener mis lágrimas.

Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro mientras apretaba su agarre

- No, no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches, Ángela es una gran amiga, pero nada más, ella fue a buscarme para contarme de ti y de Anthony y para quedarse ella en mi puesto y que yo podría regresar. No sé qué pasa dentro de esa cabecita tuya, pero tienes que creerme. – y comencé a llorar más fuerte.

- Si eso es cierto ¿por qué Ángela no me lo dijo y por qué la besaste?

- Ángela no te dijo nada porque creyó que no la dejarías ir y estaba harta de verte mal y preocupada porque yo pensaba quedarme un año más para seguir huyendo de ti. Y la besé como impulso al contármelo todo – ahora sí que me sentía estúpida de verdad, pensé lo peor de mi mejor amiga y resulta que Ángela había aprovechado sus vacaciones de Navidad para ir a sustituirlo y que él volviera conmigo, y yo pensé lo peor.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos y volví a llorar

- Lo siento, soy una estúpida, fui a por ti y te vi allí y pensé que me habías olvidado y estabas con Angie y…

- Shss – me cortó mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y me daba un casto beso en los labios.

Me giré entre sus brazos y enganché su pelo con mis manos y lo acerqué más a mí y nos fundimos en un beso desesperado en el que intenté transmitirle todo, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, la falta que me hacía y sobretodo implorando su perdón.

Nuestras lenguas se entrecruzaron, su beso también era desesperado, también me había echado de menos.

No separamos para coger aire y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho abrazándome más fuerte, podía sentir la corriente que recorría mi espalda mientras me acariciaba la espalda a través del abrigo.

Estuvimos así en silencio hasta que una vos nos chilló desde la puerta

- Vamos buscaros una habitación, pero después de cenar que tengo hambre – chilló Emmet

Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos

- Venga, vamos a cenar antes de que mi hermano nos deje sin comida, que luego tenemos toda la noche para nosotros – me dijo Edward mientras tiraba de mí hacia la casa.

Entramos en casa de sus padres sin soltar nuestras manos,

- ¿Le has conocido ya? – le pregunté

- No todavía no me lo puedo creer, un trocito de ti y de mi – me contestó apretando más mi mano, lo noté realmente nervioso.

Me acerqué a mi padre para rescatar a mi pequeño, no le gustó mucho la idea y miraba a Edward con desconfianza.

- Vamos papá deja que Tony y su padre se conozcan – le dije dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza mientras quitaba a mi pequeño de sus brazos.

- Edward éste es Anthony, tu hijo – le dije mientras lo dejaba en sus brazos.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma increíble y Tony abrió los ojos como si lo habría reconocido, me sentí culpable de inmediato por haber sido tan estúpida de mantenerlos alejados.

- Hola pequeñín, soy tu papi – le susurro Edward mientras se acercaba a dajar un beso en su frente.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, no sé si por la alegría de verlos juntos o por la culpa de haberlos tenido separados tanto tiempo.

Edward me miró y sólo pude ver felicidad en sus ojos

- Te amo, gracias – me dijo sin pronunciar palabra, no pude evitar acercarme a ellos ampra darles un beso a cada uno.

- Ya os he dicho que os busquéis una habitación – soltó mi querido cuñado Emmet mientras rompía en carcajadas.

Salí de mi burbuja en la que sólo estábamos nosotros tres para ver cómo Esme nos miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y Carlisle carraspeaba como disimulando, me di cuenta de que toda la familia, incluido mi padre, nos estaban mirando como yo había mirado la escena entre Anthony y Edward minutos antes, con cara de bobos. No pude evitar reír, mientras mis lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara.

La cena pasó entre risas y aventuras que nos contó Edward de su estancia en el Congo, Edward cenó con una mano, ya que no permitió que dejara a Anthony en el cuco. Terminamos de cenar y recogimos todo para prepararnos para el año nuevo.

Comenzaron las campanadas y nos fuimos comiendo las uvas una a una, hasta que mi padre como todos los años se atragantó y comenzamos a reír todos escupiendo uva por todas partes. Cuando terminaron las campanadas mi padre aprovechó para quitarle Anthony a Edward y yo aproveché para echarme en sus brazos

- Feliz año, amor – le dije mientras lo estrechaba ente mis brazos y besaba castamente sus labios, pero no permitió alejarme mucho ya que me apretó más contra su cuerpo y me besó con ansia, a lo que yo respondí igual.

- Ya podéis ir a buscar una habitación – soltó de nuevo Emmet, pero esta vez acompañado de una sonora colleja que le arreó Rose

- ¡Emmet ya basta!

Edward se acercó a mi oído para decirme:

- Esta vez tengo que decir que mi hermano tiene razón, Anthony duerme ya toda la noche ¿verdad? – me recorrió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo anticipando lo que nos esperaba ésta noche.

Nos despedimos de todos y subimos a la habitación que Esme había preparado para mí, bueno para nosotros. Anthony dormiría con mi padre en su habitación, cosa que había exigido para quedarse a dormir en casa de los Cullen, así que estábamos los dos sólo en la habitación, me sentía cómo una adolescente, nerviosa, ansiosa, preocupada, inquieta, pero miré a Edward a los ojos y todo desapareció, sólo estaba él, y dios cómo lo había echado de menos. Me estrechó entre sus brazos dejando suaves besos a lo largo de mi cuello

- Amor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero creo que puede esperar a mañana – me dijo mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente mi cuerpo por encima del vestido.

Su nariz acarició mi cuello bajando hasta mi escote, mientras sus manos buscaban la cremallera del vestido y la deslizaban lentamente, mis manos desabotonaban su camisa sin prisa, disfrutando del momento, redescubriéndonos.

Bajó los tirantes de mi vestido y éste cayó al suelo, deslice su camisa hacia atrás acariciando sus hombros y su espalda sin dejar de perderme en su profunda mirada. Me tomó de la cintura acercándome a la cama con lentitud, cuando mis piernas chocaron contra el colchón apretó su agarre y atacó mis labios con una pasión indescriptible.

Cuando necesitamos aire sus labios no dejaron mi cuerpo, fue descendiendo lentamente mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, lentamente fue acercándose a mis pechos, y no pude evitar gemir, sus manos se desplazaron a mi espalda soltando mi sujetador y deslizándolo fuera de mis brazos dejándome expuesta ante él. Nos recostamos en la cama y atacó mis pechos con sus labios, primero despacio, dejando suaves besos en uno y otro, para luego tomar uno de mis pezones y succionar con fuerza mientras que con una mano masajeaba y tironeaba el otro. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia él y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

Yo seguía enredando mis manos en su pelo y acercándolo más a mí. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que no sentí donde estaba su otra mano hasta que sentí cómo pellizcaba ligeramente mi clítoris casi provocándome un orgasmo

- Hum! Estás tan mojada – me dijo sin soltar mi pecho, produciendo una agradable vibración

- Sólo por ti amor – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, ya que en ese momento introdujo un dedo en mi interior mientras atacaba de nuevo mis labios

- Edward, por favor - gemí

- Dime amor, por favor que

- Por favor, te necesito ya

No tuve que pedirlo dos veces, se incorporó para quitarse los pantalones y los bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo ante mis ojos, no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios con lujuria y deseo, sus ojos se oscurecieron como reacción y se recostó de nuevo sobre mí besándome de nuevo mientras lentamente se introducía en mi interior. Salía y entraba lentamente, esto era la gloria.

- Estoy en casa de nuevo – me dijo mientras seguía penetrándome lentamente, no pude aguantar más y rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y moviendo mi pelvis obligándole a acelerar el ritmo

- ¿Ansiosa? – rió mientras me besa de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos chocaban uno contra el otro, sentí cómo en mi vientre empezaba a formarse el orgasmo, pero aguanté, quería que nos viniéramos juntos.

- Ya casi Edward, ya casi – conseguí murmurar

- Suéltalo cariño, vente conmigo amor – me dijo mientras con su mano acarició mi clítoris y exploté

- EDWARD - el orgasmo más bestial de toda mi vida arrasó mi cuerpo, mis paredes se estrecharon, y mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el suyo Edward dio una última estocada y lo sentí venirse dentro de mí.

- BELLS

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se ralentizaron nos giró dejando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y estrechándome fuertemente

- Te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo, - y así en sus brazos me dormí pensando que ésta era la mejor forma de comenzar un nuevo año.

N. T.: La noticia de médicos sin fronteras es real, y aprovecho éste fic para solicitar vuestro apoyo a aquellos que ponen su vida en riesgo para salvar la vida de los demás, esos héroes sin nombre que cada día hacen la vida un poco mejor a los más necesitados, y que luchan, no sólo contra las guerras que hay en esos países sino también contra el poder de las grandes farmacéuticas para llevar medicamentos a personas sin recursos.

Gracias a mis Maris (Shaolyn y Tlebd por si acaso no os dais por aludidas) por su ENORME paciencia, por sus ánimos y sobretodo por su amistad, sois las mejores!

Gracias por leer y ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
